Forgivable
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: Daisuke seems like the typical happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He generally enjoys life. Except, when his friends can't protect him, he is forced to keep a secret. One that he himself didn't create but could tear him apart.


A/N: I thought I needed to post this to see what people thought about it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.... ::sigh::  
  
Scene change

"" For talking

'' For thinking

##### Same scene, different time

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving now!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, we heard you!"  
  
"You better come back before dark!"  
  
"All right! See ya!" A spiky brown haired youth shut the door to his apartment. He was heading over to Ken's house. The digidestined had planned a little get-together and it was Ken's turn to host it. They all took turns. Except at Daisuke's house. He always came up with excuses so it was never done. There had been an exception but that party had been dampened when his parents in a conjoining room had yelled at Daisuke. But that was a long time ago. They all forgot about it. With the exception of Ken. That boy remembered everything. But never mentioned it.  
  
Daisuke jumped down the stairs three at a time. He had on a winter jacket. The weather had been awfully gray and harsh. He liked it that way. He dashed out of the apartment complex. He was late. As he ran to the street a car almost hit him. He angrily banged on the hood.  
  
"Watch where you're goin'!" He kept his brisk pace.  
  
He barely made the train.  
  
"Fuck!" He muttered as he flopped down on a train bench. He placed his backpack on his lap and searched for his headphones. He put them on his ears and blasted music. He closed his eyes and settled back for the ride.  
"Where's Dai? He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Tai remarked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Matt retorted.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"That will probably be him," Kari said with a smile on her face. Ken opened the door. A very cold Daisuke was standing there, blowing into his cupped hands.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good, now that we are all here," Tai looked at Daisuke.  
  
"Sorry," Daisuke interrupted. "I had to finish some chores first."  
  
"Let's get this party started! I brought karaoke!" cried Miyako.  
  
Most of the digidestined cheered. 

Daisuke had just finished a horrendous interpretation of 'Wind Beneath My Wings'. By the end of it, all of the gang was in tears as Daisuke tried to hit those high notes. He was now, still beat red, sitting on the couch next to Ken.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Yeah Ken! A blast!"  
  
"I'm glad." The purple haired boy looked at his cup. Daisuke sensed something off.  
  
"What's the matter Ken?" He was never one to beat around the bush. Ken didn't look up.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Daisuke sighed.  
  
"I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong. You can tell me."  
  
"Well," he began hesitantly. "Actually-"  
  
"Daisuke!" Takeru interrupted. "It's your turn again!" Daisuke glanced up toward the group gathered around the television.  
  
"No it isn't! I just went!"  
  
"We want to hear another song!" Iori called.  
  
"All right, all right. Hold on."  
  
"Go ahead." Ken said with a smile. Daisuke kept staring at him. "No really. I'll just call you later."  
  
"Come on Daisuke!" Koushirou yelled.  
  
"Are you sure Ken?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."  
  
Daisuke nodded solemnly and headed over.  
  
"What should I sing?" He asked with a great grin on his face. Ken watched from afar. 

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor. They were all laughing at Tai's story. Yamato was angry and now proceeded to pummel Tai, but he kept on telling it.  
  
"Then, Yama tripped over the stool, food all over his shirt, with the girl right there!" Daisuke was crying from laughter. He casually took a quick peak at the window then stopped short.  
  
"Um, Kari?" She was sitting next to him, but preoccupied with the anecdote. "Kari?" Daisuke whispered louder.  
  
"Yes Daisuke?" She was wiping tears.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 6. Why?" He stood up quickly. He had lost himself in everything and hadn't paid attention to the hour. His parents had said to be home before dark.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." He gave her a reassuring grin. "Hey guys!"  
  
Almost all looked up at him. Tai and Matt were still wrestling.  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
"Okay bye." Takeru called.  
  
"Bye!" Miyako waved.  
  
"See ya later kid." Jyou replied.  
  
"Yeah, ditto." Tai and Matt said in unison.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Ken stood up and led Daisuke to the door. "You sure you have to leave now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You could call your parents from here."  
  
"No, no," Daisuke said quickly. "I really must go. But it was fun." He gave Ken a quick hug.  
  
"All right. Just call me when you get home. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Cool. See ya."  
  
"Bye. Be careful." Ken carefully shut the door. Daisuke made sure it was shut completely before bolting down the hallway. His stomach churned. He wasn't going to make it. 

He had missed the train and had to wait 20 minutes for the next one. It was way past dark and now he stood outside the door, not sure whether to enter or not. His stare was focused on the doorknob. In his head he was playing different scenarios that could occur and the things he would say but they all ended the same way. His watch beeped. It was now 8 pm. He better do it now. His hands were shaking but he tried to maintain composure. The door closed with an extremely loud click to his ears. He prayed his parents were in their room watching television...  
  
No such luck. There were right there in front of him in the living room. The house was dark except for the glow of the television. He wanted to sneak away to his room. They only yelled in the morning, which was tolerable.  
  
"Daisuke? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Jun walked by him on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"You're in trouble now." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up." He muttered.  
  
"Daisuke come here please."  
  
"All right dad." The calmness of his father's voice terrified him more than anything. To him, fear was the not knowing. He walked over slowly toward the living room. The television gave an odd glow to the darkened house.  
  
"Turn on the lights."  
  
"Yes, dad." He complied. His pupils instantly dilated.  
  
"Come here. Stand in front of us." His mom turned off the television. He stiffened. This was going to be bad. He reluctantly strolled to face them.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
'Don't incriminate yourself. Think before speaking.'  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"May I ask why you got here so late?"  
  
"I- I lost track of the time."  
  
"Lost track of the time." His father repeated. "Hmm... I suppose they didn't have clocks at your friend's house?"  
  
Daisuke didn't say anything. He was looking at his shoes.  
  
'Don't make eye contact. You'll come off as insincere.'  
  
"I asked you a question." His father said dangerously.  
  
"They," he began to mumble.  
  
"Speak loud!"  
  
Daisuke cleared his throat.  
  
"They did have clocks sir."  
  
"So why are you late? Didn't your mother specifically say before you left to be home before dark?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
Daisuke stayed quiet.  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
"I missed the train and-"  
  
"No that's no excuse. Your mother said BEFORE dark." His father paused. "I'm going to ask one more time. Why are you late?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
His father stood up.  
  
"You don't know? Who's going to know then? Your friend? The neighbors? Your sister?"  
  
"No." He mumbled.  
  
"Maybe it's time to teach you to be more punctual." His father grabbed his arm tightly and roughly. In Daisuke's mind he sighed. He had expected this. He could never win. His father dragged him toward his room.  
  
"Honey be more careful." His mother called as his dad led him to his room. He was shoved into the room and the door closed loudly. Daisuke looked like a deer in headlights but had promised himself to never cry. His gaze was on the floor. His father wound his hand and smacked Daisuke across the face. He fell to the ground.  
  
'At least it wasn't a fist.'  
  
"Stand up!" Daisuke did so. His father did it again. And again he fell.  
  
"Stand up you sissy!" Again he did. His father grabbed his shoulder. "Teach you some manners." He punched him in the stomach, causing all the air to be forced out from Dai's lungs. He doubled over from pain. His father swiftly kicked his ribs. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"No more," he gasped in naiveté. He knew it was far from over. He was grabbed by the hair and forced to stand on shaky legs.  
  
"No more? You should be apologizing you little smart ass." His father smack his face again. He didn't fall though. "Now, you go back to the living room and apologize to your mother for being late." Daisuke was touching his cheek, not moving, avoiding his father's stare. He stayed still, afraid a sudden move would inspire another quick attack. His father grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to meet.  
  
"I said," he said menacingly. "Go and apologize." Daisuke still didn't move from terror. His father grabbed his hair and led him to the door. There, he banged Daisuke's forehead against the frame. A sob escaped his lips. A fire spread across his face causing tears to seep through his once straight façade. He knew his nose was broken.  
  
"Stop crying," his father spat out. "Now," he pushed Daisuke. "Apologize."  
  
"Y-yes sir," he said weakly. Blood slowly inched down his face as he walked toward the living room. He stopped in the hallway and looked toward June's room. He could hear music blasting behind a closed door, oblivious to what was happening. He kept moving.  
  
His mother was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. His chest began to tighten. Every footstep was excruciating. He began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Mom," he wheezed. She was so far away. He reached out a hand to her. She was still cleaning, with her back to him.  
  
"Mom." He wheezed again. His knees folded and he fell heavily on them. He grabbed at his chest and panic began to rise.  
  
'I'm dying! I'm having a hard attack! Oh god. Someone help me.' He felt someone stand behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Get the fuck up!"  
  
"I-I-" he gasped. "I can't."  
  
"You can and you will." His father punched the side of his head. He fell to the ground but didn't try to get up.  
  
"Get up!" Daisuke just closed his eyes. "GET UP!"  
  
Daisuke wasn't going to move. He was having a heart attack. He would die soon anyway. He was crying in short bursts.  
  
'Help me. Anyone. T.K. Kari... Ken...'  
  
"Hey honey, come look at your son. Look at this wuss that we raised. We should dress him up like his sister. Hey! That's not a bad idea since he acts like a girl anyway."  
  
'Concentrate. Breathe. Breathe.' Daisuke had to tell himself. He tried to even his breathing. He sensed his father walking away. After a few minutes, he began to calm down some. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw his father's feet in front of him.  
  
"Better now?" He asked. Daisuke raised his head painfully. His father had a large smile on his face. "Good. Now stand or I'll make you." Daisuke carefully leaned on his elbows. He looked at the floor and contemplated whether he would make it up or not. His father grabbed his arms and lifted him anyway. He almost fell down again but his father made sure he didn't.  
  
"Now," he began. "We're going to have some fun. Maybe THIS will teach you to act more like a man." Daisuke's eyes grew large. His father was holding a clothes hanger. On it was-  
  
"No dad. No not that."  
  
"Take off your shirt Daisuke."  
  
"No dad." He began to cry again.  
  
"I'm telling you to take off your clothes."  
  
Daisuke took off his shirt.  
  
"Please no dad. Please."  
  
"Stop crying and just do it!" He took off the shirt but kept it near his body, protective.  
  
"Now your pants."  
  
"Please dad." He sobbed.  
  
"NOW!" He did reluctantly. But he let them just fall to his ankles. He still clutched the shirt but tried to cover his body with his arms. His blue stripped boxers didn't feel to him like they covered anything. He felt so ashamed.  
  
"Here," his father threw the hanger at him. "Put it on."  
  
Daisuke shook his head and his father grabbed his hair.  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
"That's what I like to hear." Daisuke let go of his shirt and put on the article of clothing.  
  
It was an old dress of Jun's.  
  
"Honey come here! Look at your son! Sorry, I mean daughter." His father yelled, not actually intending to call his wife.  
  
Daisuke was crying heavily now.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." His father took out some lipstick. Probably his mother's. "Pucker up!" His father grabbed Daisuke's chin and placed some lipstick haphazardly. "Don't move." His father reached down and picked up a camera from the ground.  
  
"No dad! No!"  
  
"Smile!" He took a picture. Instantly the picture developed. His father grabbed and shook it. "Let's take a couple more."  
  
Tears stained Daisuke's cheeks. He tried looking away but his father followed with his camera at any angle. He kept snapping pictures. All Daisuke could do was close his eyes and try to lose the camera. His hands had balled up into fists, not out of anger, but rather of shame.  
  
His father let the last picture fall to the ground, along with the 13 others he had taken.  
  
"Too bad your mother was in the bathroom. She would have gotten a kick out of this."  
  
Daisuke just kept weeping.  
  
"You know the house rules right? Right?!"  
  
"Y-" he was cut off by a few more bawls. "Y-yes."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
A few more sobs.  
  
"N-n-not t-to tell a-anyone." He broke down once more.  
  
"Good. All right. Now get out of that fucking dress Daisuke! You look like a fucking fag." His father collected the pictures from the floor and walked out of the living room, toward his room. Daisuke sank to the floor and cried some more.  


.

So what do you think? Comments (and even POLITE flames) are appreciated. And Daisuke's mom went to her room when he was on the floor with his eyes closed okay?


End file.
